How to put up
by Natusik tysik
Summary: 2 сезон 2 серия. Норб притворялся, Дэг тоже притворялся, но он перегнул палку, чем разозлил брата


***********************************************************************************************  
Как правильно мириться /readfic/3804049 ***********************************************************************************************

Автор:ЖораЧанский ( /authors/1336811)

Фэндом: Крутые Бобры Персонажи: Дэг/Норб Рейтинг: PG-13 Жанры: Слэш (яой), Романтика, Юмор, Флафф Предупреждения: OOC Размер: Мини, 2 страницы Кол-во частей: 1 Статус: закончен

Описание:  
2 сезон 2 серия. Норб притворялся, Дэг тоже притворялся, но он перегнул палку, чем разозлил брата

Посвящение:  
Сказал же, не выдам

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Где хотите

Примечания автора:  
Один прекрасный автор (не волнуйся, я тебя не выдам) обиделся на меня, что я флудил в комментах и закрыл отзывы к одному из фиков. Я знаю, ты любишь этот мульт и эту серию, и буду шипперить всё, что движется, пока не простишь! Так что этот фик на твоей совести (Мухаха)

tabДэг бежал прочь из гостиной, бежал со всех ног. Куда угодно: в ванную, на улицу, в воду, да хоть в унитаз… Но лапы почему-то понесли его на кухню — видимо, бобриный мозг додумался, что там больше места для того, чтобы спрятаться. Спрятаться от разъярённого Норба. Бурый бобр никогда не видел брата в таком состоянии, хотя бок о бок с ним провёл всю жизнь: Норб скрежетал зубами, а глаза его как будто налились кровью.

tabИ у него была причина так злиться: Дэг в отместку брату за то, что тот притворялся больным, чтобы не чинить плотину, прикинулся умирающим. А когда сказал, что тоже притворялся, Норб разгневался ни на шутку. Разве мог недалёкий Деггет подумать, что доведёт братца до исступления?

tabНорб рычал от ярости, догоняя брата, а тот не мог найти, где спрятаться: рыжий бобр настигал его везде. В конце концов, устав до безумия, Дэг загородился от Норба решёткой для посуды.

tab- Остановись… брат… — Сбивчиво попросил он, миролюбиво выставив вперёд одну лапку.

tabНорб слушал извинения молча, скрестив лапы на груди. Его шикарная укладка растрепалась, хвост нетерпеливо бил по полу, но он молчал.

tab- Ты хоть знаешь, как я за тебя переживал? — Тихо произнёс красавчик Норб, когда Дэг закончил просить прощения. — Я чуть с ума не сошёл, когда представил, что буду жить один, без тебя.

tab- Ты… ты переживал за меня? — повторил Деггет, решившись наконец поднять глаза на брата.

tabЕму вдруг захотелось сказать ему что-нибудь приятное, потому что он понял, что натворил. Если бы он потерял Норба, то не смог бы этого пережить…

tab- Я тоже волновался за тебя, — хрипло пробормотал Дэг, застенчиво водя задней лапкой по полу. — Ты мне всех дороже…

tabИ тут, конечно, раздалось заветное «ДАЙ Я ТЕБЯ ОБНИМУ!»

tabОказавшись в пушистых объятиях брата, Дэг с нежностью посмотрел ему в глаза. Почему он раньше не задумывался, как он дорог ему? Ведь этот рыжий бобрёнок, по сути - всё, что у него есть. Расчувствовавшись, Деггет всхлипнул и поцеловал Норба в его фиолетовый нос.

tab- Ну ладно, я рад, что мы помирились, — смутился Норберт от долгих объятий.

tabНо Дэгу не хотелось, чтобы это волшебная минута проходила. Он мечтал ещё побыть с Норбом, другим Норбом — не самовлюблённым и насмешливым, а любящим братом, который боялся его потерять. Поэтому Дэг не разжал объятий.

tab- Дэгуля, у тебя лапы затекли? — усмехнулся рыжий бобр. — Отпусти меня уже!

tab- Не отпущу! — Дэг упрямо помотал головой. - Я, Норб, люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты это знал!

tabГлаза старшего брата расширились от удивления, и воздух со свистом вышел из его рта, обдав мордочку Дэга горячей волной.

tab- Я знаю, братик, — проговорил он после недолгой паузы. — Мы не будем больше друг друга обманывать.

tabОт тяжести меха Норба Дэгу стало так горячо, что в голове его что-то помутилось. Он внезапно подумал о том, что брат его очень красив и… привлекателен. Губы его сами собой потянулись к губам Норберта. Поцелуй был неловким, но, к удивлению младшего брата, рыжий не отстранился, а ответил, будто потакая его причуде.

tab- Вот как я тебя люблю, братец! — Дэг с любовью посмотрел на брата и снова чмокнул его в нос.


End file.
